fantemversefandomcom-20200214-history
))))))))gggg
'))))))))gggg '(prounounced "Bread Guy") is the name given to a very specific Very Strange Feeling similair to those induced by Magnum Opus instances and R.E.M. Becoming sapient sometime around early June 2017, ))))))))gggg can now seek out persons to use as vessels, making it essentially a more intrusive version of R.E.M. *))))))))gggg persons are referred to as vessels instead of the possessed, as they usually maintain complete control over their bodies and thoughts). *The defining charcteristic of a ))))))))gggg vessel is not related to their own traits, but rather self-loathing/jealous feelings they cause within the godhead. *))))))))gggg vessels are never original characters. *))))))))gggg vessels will always be referred to as ))))))))gggg and not their canonical names. The only time this will not be the case is in MS Paint Hell. *Unlike Magnum Opus instances ))))))))gggg vessels are usually liked by the godhead. *All ))))))))gggg vessels are stuck in a permanent state of Critical Existence Failure 'NO MATTER WHAT '(you hear that, brain?) *))))))))gggg vessels are, at the core, a way to cope with the feelings they inspire, thus they kind of collapse under their own existence i guess There is only one known ))))))))gggg instance and you can bet your ass its f u ckin obvious Revision 6/23/17: Erin Steiner was a ))))))))gggg instance during A Tail For the Ages, but collapsed faster due to naivete. The current and only ))))))))gggg instance is the main antagonist of Stray Tangent, who eventually harnessed R.E.M. and temporarily used their base form as a stand (creating Abby in the process) before it broke free from )))))))))gggg's control. They have two parallels, supporting character Citrus Taffy from The Melancholy of Rigor Mortis, and Icedrift, WindClan apprentice and ally of White Lily in part 3 of The Prophet Lied//Always Will Be (Icedrift was originally accepted as an individual character in mid-fall 2013). They take form of ERGO EGO while within Imagine Dragons who is also SECOND BEST BONGO DUNGUS LEWIS WHO IS ONLY SLIGHTLY MORE ANNOYING THEN THEIR DUPLICATE ENTITY LOIS. Crong believes Gyro Zeppeli to be a vessel. This is likely inaccurate, as ))))))))gggg operates under a one character per verse limit like the Death Toll is supposed to (this doesn't mean it does, though). Personality Much of ))))))))gggg's personality is heavily masked due to CEG. Most artwork they are depicted in shows them as self-loathing and suicidal (often with no clear reason), while the core series shows them as much closer to their original self, and most songs as an exact copy of Tattletale. There are random statements that ))))))))gggg is extremely jealous of the Joestars and seeks to either be like them or destroy them. Point Morgan A. Wintergreen believes these inconsistencies to be caused by overexposure to Rainy Town, or overuse of R.E.M.'s capabilities. Both ERGO EGO and their artwork-based persona refer to themselves in third person and speak in fragmented sentences. The only trait kept across forms is belief in unification, whether it be among individuals, nations, or universes. The reason for this is likely to restore their memories, although Fifth-World/Breadverse-related reasons are not unlikely as well. Category:Characters Category:Phenomena Category:Strange Children Category:Meta Category:Characters-Male